


Adherence

by Darky0, SpaceShipRocket, wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Degradation, Dom/sub, Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky0/pseuds/Darky0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShipRocket/pseuds/SpaceShipRocket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Sometimes Connor just likes being fucked roughly, while Hank is pointing a gun at him.





	Adherence

Connor was laying on the bed, his wrists tied to the bedpost with his tie. Hank was sitting next to him somewhere on the bed. Connor couldn't see where exactly through his blindfold, but he could feel his presence and he could hear him breathing. Hank pulled back the hammer of his pistol, pushing the rim up under Connor’s top lip. He felt it knock against the androids teeth, “Open up, you plastic dick.” He pushed the muzzle in until Connor relented, groaning and shoving his gun down as far as possible.  
It was a good thing Connor didn't have a gag reflex or otherwise he might have choked. 

“So, what am I gonna do with an ugly piece of plastic like you?”  
Twisting the gun, Hank shoved his thumb in the space remaining of the androids mouth. “Should just shoot you, huh? Send you back to CyberLife in pieces, you fucking deviant.”  
He took the gun out of the Androids mouth and smirked as he saw Connor’s dick slowly getting hard. 

“I'm clearly defective, Lieutenant. It would be a good idea to get rid of me.”  
Pulling his hand with the gun back, he pistol whipped the Android leaving a white, wet mark on it's face. He growled, deep and low, pressing the weapon up on Connor’s forehead.  
“Could take you apart first, make you feel it.”  
Heart hammering, he put his finger on the trigger.  
"I could make you beg, you fucking freak.”  
Connor shivered. 

“I'm nothing more than an Android. My wishes don't matter. If you wanna take me apart first, you should, Sir.”  
Hank quickly pulled back, whipping the other side of Connor’s face before placing the gun back in the center of his forehead, finger back on the trigger, “I don’t remember asking you for a fucking commentary, asshole!” He barked, moving his leg between Connor’s legs and resting it just underneath his erection.

“I'm sorry, Master. I'll be quiet” Connor promised.  
“You better. Or else I'll have to gag you. Or maybe I'll just rip out your voice box.”  
Connor shivered and felt aroused at the thought, for a second he wondered if he should perhaps indeed disobey his master again. He decided against it. He wanted Hank to let him cum tonight, so he had to obey, even if he felt like begging. 

He whimpered as Hank pushed his leg a little higher between his legs, he was almost completely hard and it hurt. Hank had been edging him for days, bring him close and then stopping entirely and it had been driving him mad.  
Hank shoved the gun back into his mouth and pressed the trigger.  
Connor let out a shaky moan laced with static around it at the sound, wondering if Hank would shoot him tonight, if he had put bullets in the chamber. He didn’t feel any pain, no errors came up so this time it had been a blank. But if it hadn’t… Connor’s dick twitched against the older man’s leg. 

“You getting off on this, you fucking deviant? That's fucking pathetic.”  
He pulled the gun back and released the chamber, spinning it before cocking it again, moving it down to his thirum pump. He replaced it with his hand after a moment.  
“Or I could just rip this out, couldn’t I? No need to waste good bullets on trash like you.”  
He put the gun away, and let his fingers move over the thirium pump. 

“I wonder if my little plastic toy gets turned by this too.”  
With that, Hank took out the thirium pump.  
Connor immediately heard warning sirens going off in his head and he could see the counter going down. His audio processors sent screaming static through him, and he twisted his hands in his tie, sobbing. His LED went a stark blinding red, blinking frantically as Hank’s fingers rimmed the inside housing where his heart should be. His fingers would be covered in blue, Connor knew. He would be able to see himself on his master even when no-one else could.

“You want it back?” Hank teased, pushing the flat head above it’s hole, “Huh? You gonna beg me for it? I wanna hear you scream, you plastic prick.”  
Connor's dick twitched.  
“Please put it back”, he mumbled, looking at Hank.  
“I couldn't quite hear you, fucktoy.”  
“Please. Please put it back. I don't wanna die!”, he sobbed, begging, louder this time.  
Hank looked like he was considering that for a minute. 

“Hm. I'm not quite sure you’ve earned that yet.”  
Hank slid his fingers a little deeper into the Android, tiny electric shocks zapping the tips of them. “I quite like you like this, open and screaming. Maybe I should just keep you here, use you when I want.” The gun was back on his forehead, “Take out your pump and fuck you, huh? Would you like that?”  
“Yes, Master.” Fuck, Connor could hardly think of anything better than Hank doing this to him, using him for his own pleasure, “Please, use me.”

He felt Hank move, taking the pump with him and resting it down at his feet. His body shook, pleading with him to pull and rip though his tie, put it back where it belonged but his master wanted him to stay. Hank’s orders were top priority now, so he sobbed a little louder and pushed the urges down.

Hank petted Connor's hair, a clear contrast to everything they'd been doing so far. He leaned into the touch and smiled.  
“You alright, kid?”, Hank whispered against his ear.  
Connor nodded.  
"Yes.”  
“You remember your safeword? I'm not quite done with you yet.”  
Connor shuddered at the words and nodded again.  
“I remember. Keep going.”  
“Alright.” 

Hank moved back to his previous position, positioning the head of his dick against Connor’s lubed hole, pushing in.  
"Ngh, jesus, at least you fucking androids are good for something. You’re just a hole, aren’t you boy?”  
The gun was back inside Connor’s mouth, the muzzle tilted up to the roof of his mouth, and as Hank bottomed out, he groaned and pulled the trigger.  
The shot that fired was louder in Connor’s head and made his head ring. The casing that it had spat out had burned the side of his mouth, and his sobbing was starting to drain his reserves but the feeling of Hank inside him was worth it. He was being stretched, filled and it almost sent him over the edge. Screaming, he forced the process to stall, using as much processing power as possible to stop himself from cumming.

“Ngh, look at you,” Hank’s voice had lowered to a rumble, one that Connor had only been able to hear in these moments, “Taking all of me in one push, huh. Think that’s worth giving you this back, pretty boy.”  
Connor looked at his inner countdown. It was frightening close to zero, but he wasn’t scared. He knew he could trust Hank. Trust him with his life.  
Hank waited another long second, before picking up the thirium pump and shoving it back in violently. Connor gulped, his systems a little overwhelmed for a moment.  
It took a few seconds to recalibrate himself.  
The countdown vanished. 

He wondered if Hank would let him come now, finally, or if he'd keep teasing him for much longer than this. Connor wasn't sure what he wanted more. 

“You've been such a good little fucktoy today. If you don't screw it up now, I might even let you come.”  
“I'll be good, Lieutenant, please”, he promised.  
Hank had started pulling back with his hips, the pull of him leaving making Connor clench down. His body was twitching from it all, the sensations too much on his motherboard. He was gasping even though he didn’t need to as Hank put the gun down and grabbed his hips, pulling him up.

“I’ll let you cum then, you fucking Android bitch. Gonna fill you up, you let any out and I’ll punish you, got it.”  
Just as Connor let his protocol continue, Hank started a hard, fast pace, grunting and getting deep due to the way he was holding him up. Screeching, voice glitching out, Connor’s dick twitched and violently released against Hank’s chest as his body arched. His head threw back as Hank continued to use him afterwards, and he was vaguely aware of his glitching voice begging, “Please Master, please cum inside me,” 

“I will, baby boy”, Hank promised and violent thrusted into him.  
“Fuck”, Connor mumbled, as his Master kept fucking him hard.  
It didn't take long for Hank to reach his climax and he came with a shudder, his hands grabbing hard onto Connor’s waist.

“You can come now, fucktoy”, he whispered into the Android’s ear.  
Connor allowed himself to let go, finally. His body shuddered and he whined as he felt Hank’s cum filling him as he came in smaller bursts than before. It was all a little too much on him though, and he quickly went slack against Hank’s hold. His LED went blank as he rebooted but it was enough for Hank to pull out as quickly as possible and hold Connor’s head.

"Connor! Come on, son, wake up!”  
It took almost a full minute for Connor's systems to come back online and he slowly opened his eyes again, just to see Hank next to him, who looked a little bit freaked out.  
“Connor. Thank god.”  
Connor smiled at him, his vision still a little blurry.  
“I'm alright, Hank. Just system overload.”  
“Jesus fucking christ, Connor.” Hank pushed his hair back from his face and rested on his knees. “I thought I had fucking lost you.”  
Connor shook his head.  
“I'm alright, Hank.”

Hank pulled the android into his arms and held him close.  
“You did so well, sweetheart.”  
Connor smiled.  
“What do you need?”  
“Just hold me. Maybe pet my hair?”  
“Of course, kid.”  
Hank gently pet his hair and pressed a kiss to the LED on his temple.  
“You did so fucking well”, he repeated.  
Connor smiled again.

This was always one of his favorite parts. Hank showing him, how much it meant to him, that he could trust him like this. Hank making sure he was alright.  
It's when he felt the most loved by him.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, darling.”  
Connor kissed him slowly.  
“Let's try it with real bullets next time”, he proposed, eyes twinkling.  
“You're gonna fucking kill me”, Hank groaned.


End file.
